


the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [6]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Blood Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in the middle of watching the World News on the motel room’s dinky television screen when she comes out from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, stands in front of the television to get his attention and lets the flimsy scrap of fabric fall from around her.</p><p>part six of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> pause on the plot and more shameless smut.

He’s in the middle of watching the World News on the motel room’s dinky television screen when she comes out from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, stands in front of the television to get his attention and lets the flimsy scrap of fabric fall from around her.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” he grins, takes her into his arms when she reaches out for him so she can straddle her way across his lap more comfortably.

“Missed you,” she whispers, hastily trying to pull his shirt off.

“Missed you too, baby girl,” he says, nickname saved specifically for times like this-- it seems to always make her a little breathless when he calls her that.

Sure enough, she’s kissing him hard not a moment later, yanking at his hair and making him groan.

Recovering from surgery was kind of a bitch.

He was on strict bedrest for a month, as per demand of Kate because Seth had insisted they ditch the hospital early before the doctor could actually tell them how to follow everything up. Kate had taken the staples out herself, made him bite into a washcloth so he didn’t yelp too much.

Who’d have thought that having to have your spleen removed after being punctured from vampire claws and having to have half your back sewn shut after that would be such a hassle?

“You’re starting to gray at the temples,” Kate said to him one morning three weeks in as she brought him breakfast in bed.

“I’m getting old, huh?” he laughed, taking a large sip of orange juice.

Kate just smiled. “I’ll be twenty in another couple of months,” she said, shrugging her shoulders softly.

Seth blinked. “ _Jesus_ ,” he said eventually, fork full of food raised halfway to his mouth but he’d been too shocked to complete the task. “Time sure slips away when you hunt Mexican Dracula for a living.”

“Fuck,” he mumbles around the dip of her shoulder as she quickly and efficiently unzips his jeans and wraps her tiny, little hand around his cock, beginning to jerk him softly. “God, you’re amazing.”

She giggles, kisses his neck and runs her free hand along the new scar across his back, brings it up over his scapula to skim it over his deltoid, feeling the scars over his tattoo there, too. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name,” she whispers, makes his dick twitch in her grasp at the low way her voice is sounding, heady and aroused. “I want you to make me forget it all. Forget _him_. I want you to make me only think about you.”

And he doesn’t have to be told twice, not when she’s asking him to make her forget his brother after having held on to Richie for so long.

Getting a good grip around her, he rolls them over, ignores the pinch of healing nerves in his back as he moves his hips so he can grind down against her, wet and warm and the best fucking temptation he’s ever had.

She murmurs his name and he’s insatiable to hear it again, takes her hands in his and pins them above her head. It’s rare he gets to be on top, gets to be in control.

It was always like that with Richie, too.

By the end of the month, Seth was itching for a fight.

His bones had been sitting for too long, had become restless while Kate had made his every meal and helped him bathe like his mother had before she was just up and gone one day. And while he liked being the one who got taken care of for once, it kind of made him feel useless.

“Rest time’s up,” he said the morning when the month was up. “Time for a hunt.”

When he finally pushes into her, she keens.

He fucks into her long and slow, won’t let her touch him because he wants to make this last, wants to make her the one that comes first this time. She’s got her little ankles locked behind his back, heels digging into his ass to urge him forwards and he complies, pounding into her almost brutally, trying to fuck the pain out of the both of them.

When he feels that she’s close he leans down and bites sharply into her neck, breaks the skin and sucks at it, marking her with blood and bruise.

It’s enough that she comes with a loud wail of his name, but he keeps going after, doesn’t even give her a chance to come down because he’s insatiable to get her to say his name again.

“No more,” she breathes halfway in, body twitching with sensation.

“Do you still remember _his_ name?” he asks on a particularly sharp thrust.

She blushes. “Richie…” she murmurs, and he groans.

“I’m not stopping until you forget it, baby girl,” he answers her, lets her hands go when she starts to come again and she clutches at him desperately, scoring crescents into his back with her nails.

He kisses her violently, spit leaking down her cheek as well as a bit of blood leftover from where he bit her.

Neither one of them should like the taste of it this much.

They ended up finding a nest just south of Nicaragua, killed every last one of them until it felt like Seth could finally breathe again, like things were settling back into place.

Kate had blood all over her by the end, had cut one of the fuckers in half with an ax, chopping and chopping again because even though she wouldn’t admit it, she’d missed the rush of adrenaline that came with killing monsters as much as him.

In the end he kissed her-- they’d kissed while he had recovered, but had never gotten any farther because she was afraid she’d hurt him.

This kiss was so filthy they were practically fucking in the carnage.

He could taste the blood on her mouth, could feel it throbbing in his own veins and _goddamn_ , nothing had ever felt more right.

In the end he makes her come five times before she finally forgets.

After the second time he slides himself down between her legs, shoulders them apart and eats her out hungrily, making her shudder and quake as she says his name over and over. And then he fucks her again, twists her onto her knees and enters her hard, her body bouncing forwards with each thrust. She digs her hands into the sheets as he gently presses a finger into her ass, adds a second after she gets used to the feel of it and starts moaning in earnest.

He makes her climax two more times and asks her again if she remembers, but she shakes her head.

"Just you, only you," she says, and it's enough to finally make him come, fill her up and fuck into her just a little more, as if almost to cement himself inside of her, all over her, like there’s this primal need inside of him to claim her as his own so she won’t leave the way everyone else has.

It was always like that with Richie, too.

Neither one of them talked about what happened in that warehouse the entire time he was recovering, or throughout the hunt.

Seth figured that maybe that was a good thing-- that they could pretend it was as all simple, didn’t go any farther than killing a few stray vamps every now and them.

He knew it couldn’t last forever, not when his brother and that Demigod bitch were still alive and wanting their pound of flesh.

“I can’t move,” she says, laying there on the bed with him resting against her back, spooning her.

“Good,” he murmurs into her neck. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Me too,” she sighs. “But we can’t just stop time. I wish I could, but we can’t.”

He nods, closes his eyes and bites his lip because he knows she’s right, because no matter how much the way she slams her body into his reminds him he's alive, monsters are always hungry, and their work isn’t done.


End file.
